


非安全型人格

by Attics



Series: 今天于队下床了吗 [2]
Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 依恋人格, 哭唧唧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attics/pseuds/Attics
Summary: 【宝贝，让我看看你有没有偷穿我的内裤？】视频脱衣/自慰/哭唧唧/情绪爆发
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Series: 今天于队下床了吗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640947
Kudos: 139





	非安全型人格

“队长...你为什么不开摄像头？”

于炀举着手机正对着自己的脸，为了和远在大洋彼岸的祁醉视频，特地换了身衣服，好好打理了略长的头发。

结果右上角的小框里出现了自己的脸，主屏幕上本该出现的祁醉却是一片黑色。

但祁醉清冽的嗓音还是传了出来：“我在会场呢，不方便开摄像头。”顿了顿，又补充道，“我看到你就行了，怪想的。”

“我...我也想你。”于炀抿嘴笑了笑。

“有没有好好吃饭？”

“有的。”于炀用力点点头，“吃了一整盒。”

祁醉的声音却听起来心情不太好：“一整盒？又吃外卖了是吧？我怎么交代的，啊？我一走就全忘了是吧？”

于炀有些不知所措，他最怕的就是祁醉生自己的气，怕祁醉不要他，讨厌他。

他赶紧道歉：“我没忘，我错了，队长，对不起。”

“道歉得有道歉的态度。”祁醉命令道，“摄像头往下。”

于炀低着头，有些不好意思，慢慢把手机朝下了一点，拍到他的上半身。

祁醉忍住嘴角的笑意，还是用平淡的语气道：“偷穿我衣服？”

于炀小声辩解道：“不是偷穿...”

“这明明就是我的衬衫，怎么不是偷了？”

“你说我可以穿你的衣服的...”于炀的声音微弱下去，透露出委屈和一点伤心，祁醉怎么出尔反尔呢？

“喜欢我的衣服吗？”祁醉突然升起一股坏念头。

但小队长显然还没有意识到，只是顺着祁醉的话说：“喜欢。”

“衬衫里面还有没有偷穿别的衣服？”

于炀抬起头，赶紧摇了摇说：“没有。”

祁醉气定神闲道：“我不信。”

“知道该怎么做吗，炀神？”

淡淡的粉色从耳垂缓缓爬上脸颊，于炀害羞道：“不行...你在会场...周围那么多人呢...”

“现在这里只有我一个人，开始吧。”

沉浸在祁醉的蛊惑和内心的羞耻中的于炀根本没想到问祁醉，为什么没人还不开摄像头，脑子里只是在跟羞耻心疯狂斗争。

没什么好害羞的，于炀深呼吸一口，心想，队长想要我怎样，我就怎样。

他伸出白皙修长的手指，捏住了第一颗扣子，纽扣从缝隙中钻出，像是清晨花瓣上滑落的朝露，掀开了那层朦胧，转而露出精瘦光滑的胸膛。

每解开一颗扣子，于炀的头就更低一分，最后都不敢再看摄像头了。

不知那边的祁醉是什么心情，他道：“敞开点啊小队长，什么都看不见诶。”

于炀只好把敞怀的衬衫又向两边分开了些。

微红的乳头暴露在空气中，小小的乳晕上还隐隐留着上次祁醉咬的牙印，但于炀没注意，他既不敢看摄像头，也不敢看自己的身体，呆呆地坐着，看得祁醉心里痒痒的。

“挺好看的嘛，小哥哥。”祁醉突然贴近收音孔，低沉而有磁性的嗓音仿佛飘过万水与千山，重重地叩击在于炀的心上。

他忽然忍不住抬头望了一眼摄像头，他知道祁醉再看他，看他脸红，看他不知所措，看他一点一点地解开衬衫。

但是他看不到祁醉。

于炀心里突然有点难过。

祁醉道：“裤子呢？穿我的没？”

“没...”

“我不信。”

摄像头再往下移了些，拍到了灰色的运动裤，确实是于炀自己的。

“队长...我没穿你的裤子...”

“那内裤呢？”

于炀脸上又添三分薄红，他好像猜到祁醉要做什么了，但他知道祁醉不会做冒失的事情，一定是他周围没人，才会让于炀这么做的。

既然没人，那就是故意不开摄像头了。

这一想法让于炀无措而惊慌，但此时摄像头没拍到他的脸，所以祁醉并不知情。

一定是自己哪里做的不好，让祁醉不高兴了。

为了让祁醉喜欢自己，羞耻心又算什么呢？

指尖用力一扯，运动裤的带子散开来，于炀微微抬臀，把裤子往下脱到膝盖上，露出瘦而有力的大腿和白色黑边的内裤。

“确实不是我的内裤啊...”祁醉的声音像是很失望，“小于炀有没有想我呢？把手机架远一点，我要看你。”

于炀把手机固定在床边的桌上，刚好可以拍到他整个人。

他低眉伸出手，隔着内裤轻抚自己的下身，他看不到祁醉，但祁醉好像无所不在。

他感觉周身遍布祁醉赤裸裸的目光，把几乎一丝不挂的自己围在中间。

这种被视奸的感觉很羞耻，也很有欲望，内裤里的一团鼓起来了些，只是因为脑海中呈现的祁醉英俊的脸。

那个熟悉的声音像是在下一道道不容抗拒的命令，而他，就好比一个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者，心甘情愿的把自己献祭。

“把内裤扯下去。”

“握住，使点劲儿。”

“再快一点。”

羞耻心渐渐的跟不上快感了，但是很异样，跟平时和祁醉做爱是完全不同的。

身体上的快感越强烈，于炀就感觉心里越空虚，甚至渐生出一种孤独无靠的悲伤。

他咬着牙，几乎是又快又狠地撸动着性器，自下而上，在龟头处用力一揉，像发泄，也像自残。

胸膛起伏、汗滴落下，快感一阵接着一阵，但于炀没有发出一丝呻吟。

“舒服吗？”祁醉还是淡淡的。

“舒服。”

答得决绝而果断，泄愤一般。

祁醉有些察觉到不对劲，放轻了声音问：“怎么了？于炀，难受吗？”

于炀手握着性器，却慢慢停下了动作，定定地望着手机屏幕上的一片漆黑。

那个一片漆黑的画面就像静止的时空，把两个人生生阻隔了，他望不到他，那个朝思暮想的人，训练时反复在脑子里思念而导致无法专心的人，吃饭喝水都要不停看有没有发微信来的人。

他不给他看，只留给他一个黑漆漆的屏幕，和空荡荡的心。

于炀死咬着下唇，可是眼眶还是红了，他看不到祁醉，但是脑子里全是祁醉，从初遇到恋爱，再分手，再复合，一幕一幕那么温馨，又那么狠的扎着他的心。

他突然就忍不住了，委屈和心酸一下子就把心脏塞满，满得透不过气了。

于炀裤子还半褪着，但根本无暇顾忌，他松开握着的性器，从床上爬起，挪到手机前。

祁醉看着于炀通红的眼眶，甚至眼里还有一丝泪水，连忙问：“怎么了宝贝，哪里不舒服？告诉我，好不好？”

于炀整个人都被突如其来的负面情绪灌满了，祁醉的话好像只是从很远的地方飘过，虚幻又不真切。

“你为什么不让我看！”

他第一次用这么大声又强硬的语气跟祁醉说话，每一个仿佛都在颤抖，明明是生气的、不甘的，语气里却满是害怕和无措。

“我想看你！很想！你出差的这几天，我想你想得要疯了！我恨不得从你走的那天就跑去找你，可你却连看都不给我看！

我喜欢你，喜欢到连训练都没心思，队内比赛每天都被赖教练骂，质问我的技术，我真的好想你陪在我身边，我不想你去出差！

我真的...不想...”

声音微弱下去，眼泪却涌了出来，于炀低着头抽泣，眼泪一滴滴掉落在地板上。

像一把把利刃，狠狠插进祁醉的心脏。

“我开摄像头了，于炀，你看看我，抬头看我。”

他本该生气不理的，可是这个人，就算拒他于千里之外，于炀还是会主动漂洋过海去寻他的。

祁醉的脸出现在屏幕上，他很担心于炀，也很后悔，不知道之前的创伤后应激障碍于炀好全了没有，他很怕于炀现在受刺激，不该这么跟他开玩笑的。

从祁醉的角度看，于炀是近乎贪婪地死盯着屏幕里祁醉的脸，好像沙漠里干渴快要死去的人，突然望见了绿洲。

“我也很想你，宝贝，是我的错，我道歉，好不好？”

屏幕里祁醉柔声说着，但于炀没有答话，不知听进去没有，但是情绪明显好转了一些。

他不管生多么严重的病，只需要一颗叫做祁醉的良药，且药到病除。

祁醉的声音有些喘，好像在走路，走得很快，几乎是跑了起来，于炀从崩溃中逐渐清醒过来，发现祁醉身后的地方很眼熟。

他一愣，瞬间回过神，这分明就快要基地门口了！

祁醉在回来了！他是想给自己一个惊喜才没有开摄像头的，可刚才还那么大声的冲祁醉喊，于炀攥紧了拳头，浑身僵硬。

他呆坐着，不知如何是好，但就在这发愣的一小会功夫，祁醉已经三步并作两步跑上楼，拧开卧室的门就冲了进来。

于炀回过头，眼角还挂着泪，脸颊上的泪痕也很明显，无措地望着祁醉。

我无理取闹了，队长会不会生气？

只要他不生气，我做什么都行。

祁醉一进门，直接把手机往床上一扔，俯身立即把于炀紧紧抱在怀里。

他跑得太急，呼吸很急促，但拍着于炀的背，不停地道歉：“对不起宝贝，对不起，我不应该跟你开玩笑，是我不好，你生气也好、发脾气也好，我都接受，我以后不会了，你别讨厌我，好不好？”

怎么会讨厌呢？我想你想得要疯了，爱你爱得快死了。

但是那一瞬间，于炀什么都说不出来，他把头埋在祁醉颈窝里，双手死死地环抱住他。

没有预兆的，他有一次哭了，哭得很大声，紧抱着他此生唯一的挚爱，放心的把所有悲伤和委屈一股脑倒尽。

祁醉任他哭闹，心里却难受得很，小小年纪就独自扛下一切、从不说一句累的于炀，因为他的离开，好像要把今生的眼泪都流尽了。

过了很久，眼泪终于止住，祁醉吻了吻于炀红肿的双眼，小心翼翼地帮他系好衬衫的扣子，再穿好裤子，单膝跪在地上，拉着于炀的手认真道：

“我爱你于炀，不要怕，我会一直陪着你。”

他的内心还是惴惴不安的，看不到自己，心就一直悬着，他把一切孤注一掷，赌一个祁醉的回望。

不需要怕的，余生漫漫，我会证明给你看。

拉着你，并肩走下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天又把小队长弄哭啦！开心！！！


End file.
